User talk:Lone Black Garuga
Lone Black Garuga Hey been awhile yuki-chan.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Not much if you have time read this please Oblivion before the Origins of Time?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Lone would you like for Masanori to fight Ciel?: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your turn in Masanori vs Ciel. And remember about Masanori's divine powers both from his immortality from being part Kosmousukihaku and from being a grandmaster of Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you can post in the rp in the last message is fine. As well do you like this character I am working on for the Gf's Espada slot of Segunda Custodio Mendoza?: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok lone that sounds good. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 05:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh about that, we were going to pick up from when ciel got captured. Now ahhh hayashi or whatever his name is trying to save him. haha sorry about that, I have no probelm with you joining but we need two things done, we have to ask Fire and maybe figure out a pattern on how to do it. Right now ciel is warped in chains and being held in the lower parts of koshi castle. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 01:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :O oh my god I just thought about it. I did finish my RP with you, so does that mean I am a member of the GF? 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 01:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yay and once we got that pattern made up we can pick up the RP. We just have to wait for fire's answer. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 01:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :well ok then how will we go in order? 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 03:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :The best way to it is as post it on the talk page of the article and then we can pick it tomorrow. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama 03:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : 'Bout that RP... Sorry for having to make you wait so long. I said that I'd RP with you when I joined, so I'm ready whenever you want to start, Lone. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout Hizashi? I mean, she's my main RP character now. Use whoever you want Lone, surprise me. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm home all day tomorrow, but how 'bout we start now? That is, if you want to start now. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, it's up. Your go, Lone. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It's your go. I'm kinda stuck on what goes on next, so can you enlighten me, Lone? PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I know what you mean. While Hizashi has had some solid character development so far, I can't really think of any way that Shin'nen could provoke her (and Hizashi's a rather emotionless young lady and doesn't like starting fights) except for groping her chest. Maybe something Hizashi has is crucial to Shin'nen's plan or something? Sorry about that, I'll get back to you on that one tomorrow, Lone. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:32, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Lone, I don't have any ideas sorry, do you think we can start again, with me choosing a new character? I'm using Hizashi in three RPs currently, and I can't really write for her right now. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on her. See you, Lone. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Lone, I was wondering, what direction should I take the character I'm creating for our RP in? I haven't a clue. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Just wonderinif you would like to do a rp with me 20:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC)GuNzOfWoLfz Greetings Hello. I'm a cousin of Hitsuke, I'm pretty sure you know him. I was just wondering if you can teach me the basic layout for the wiki? I'm not very sure about how to do the "Source" part. I have a chatango, so it would be kind of you if you could help me with those stuff. My username is SecretGeneration on chatango as well. SecretGeneration 13:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Tournament and possible RP Hey I enjoyed last time we were RPing together it was alot of fun. I was just wondering if you are entering the tournament Kou is putting together pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh?!....sorry to ask so sudden but I've been a little hyped cause of the tournament....wanna RP. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:46, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice a human. I will be using Seikatsu Okuri if that okay with you pal. You can start. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Opinion' Hi How you doing Lone, I want your opinion how do you think I am doing so far on the RP that we are doing? I personal think I am doing good, but can I have your opinion. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama (My Talk Page) 00:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok Lone I wil try to do it that way, but forgive me if I kinda go off and go how I am use to. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama (My Talk Page) 04:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok Lone, but with Orochi he is not like an improtant character he is just like in his RP and he will fade away. But ok lets just hope Fire-kun is ok with it. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama (My Talk Page) 21:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yuki-chan, I have a question for you. I have been trying out something with a new charatcer Yokomoji (Though he is still in work) could he be added to the RP. I kind have a little surpise for Ankoku and Setsuhiro lol. 戦闘丸,Sento-Sama (My Talk Page) 04:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Rp we can start rp next week because im going on holiday so yeah thx GuNzOfWoLfz 13:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Yuki-chan I've been really busy with graduation so I've hadn't had time to Post but I just did so...yeahI Am The Vanguard Of Your Destruction 22:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) im sorry Sorry Yuki-chan I've been really busy with graduation so I've hadn't had time to Post but I just did so...yeahI Am The Vanguard Of Your Destruction 22:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Just read through your blog post. Sorry to hear about your college plans not working out for ya, but you'll do just fine, Yuki. Count on it. It's sad that you won't be around - this place'll seem small without ya - but those are the breaks, I guess. Just remember the majority of us are only a message away if you wanna chat, so don't hesitate about dropping me or the others a message whenever the mood strikes :P Anyways, best of luck to ya, Yuki. It was a pleasure both talking and working with you. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Same to you, Yuki. Just remember the above message :P And don't worry about it, eh? I'll miss you loads sure, but I understand as well. You'll do fine. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about posting here...We'll miss you, Lone ;_;. Sorry I couldn't get my character finished in time... Darnit, I feel like a jerk! Anyway, all the best pal, goodbye... PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I wish you the best of luck Yuki, I was hoping to have RPed with you at some point, but tis a shame. Anyways just wanted to say not give up on going to college. There are plenty of other options available if you really want to. Grants, scholarships, sometimes you gotta fight for these things. There are online classes, and if you're really feeling it, you can take a CLEP to test out some classes. I know things are pretty hard, but ya gotta keep it movin. But whatever choices you make, good luck, hope you dont need it though. Hoping to hear from you again Yuki, until then. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Good luck in the real world Yuki! Although I don't wish for you to leave, it is for the best correct? It was such a shame that I hardly even got to know you. And I wanted to know you better and work with you in the future. :O Keep moving forward! It is for the best! My beautiful Yuki-chan!!!!! NOOOOO! I'm so sad that you'll be leaving us. It sucks to no end. You were oneof my friest friends when I came here. It sucks to see that things turned out this way when you were so exicted for the other option. =/ But we're all here to support you no matter what. I know things will work out and then you'll be even happier than most people. Trust me...my guestimations are usually spot on. lol. Look at it this way, you can always keep applying maybe for some over here in the states even and then get accepted for the spring semester or even for a summer semester. lol. Did I forget to mention that you should come to the states? Maybe my college even...even I got in lol. But seriously...we're gonna miss you loads and we will take care of your characters for you...and in the event that you do return, feel free to have em back...much love and good luck Yuki. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 00:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Final RP I don't think I'll be the only one wanting in on this, Yuki :P I'd be delighted to have one final match against you, and if your alright with it, I'll use Kazuma Nishiki. Drop Raze a message and get him involved as well, and we'll make your last bout one to remember. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :If it's alright with the participants, may I join in as well? I haven't rp'd against you before, Garuga, and it'd be cool to be in your very last rp. (: Are you sure you want to retire? You were my first rp user after I joined and yes real life is more important but all that means is that you need sometime before you can really be active. I mean when I started on BFF I had not been on fanfication sites for almost two years I needed get good grades in High School to get into a good college.: The Twilight of Your Despair 08:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :That's absolutely okay with me. ::Anytime Yuki. Its the least we can do for ya :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course Yuki. I'll either use Tenma, Haruki, Azami, or Rozeluxe. I'll let you choose since it is your RP. Though I hope it certainly won't be the last =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 18:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey Yuki. I just read the blog. You know I'm gonna get mushy on ya now and save you the worry for later. I'm gonna miss you like the flower misses the sun during a snowfall, remember you like an elephant and worry like no tomorrow. I hope everything works out because I care about you and I don't want to see you go, but i know this isn't up to me. If you ever need something, I'll always be around somehow, mostly on chat. Crim's going up a wall cause we keep missing you on chat by moments (No joke). Anyway, talk to ya later. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 01:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Gf Hey there lone i asked Raze about joining gf and he said i have to get 3 members votes to be able to join, if you think that my grammar and stuff is good enough to join gf a vote would be very helpful Thanks much GuNzOfWoLfz 14:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wanted New characters for Eleventh Division. If you have a spare character or want to make a new one there are seats to be occupied in the division. Just leave a message on my talk page and then go to the division page (listed above) and add your character in the desired seat. There are seats ranging from 4th to however many I can get, so feel free to get creative. (characters that are NOT created with tek tek avatar are preferred, please.) ~~ Prodigy1322 12:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC)